1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to apparatus for isolation of cables, adapters, power sources, and electronics.
2. Background Art
Electrical devices have become nearly ubiquitous in modern society. As technology continues to evolve, more and more electrical devices are purchased and used by consumers in homes, offices, and other environments. By definition, such devices require an electrical power source to operate. Typically the electrical power source will provide power to electrical devices through one or more cables.
Furthermore, many of today's electrical devices will also be configured to communicate with other devices. This communication is also typically achieved through the use of cables.
Although cables are an effective means of transmitting power and/or data signals, they are also vulnerable and hazardous. For instance, where cables are disposed in areas in which contact with an individual or creature or possible, the cable, individual or creature, and connected equipment are all subject to damage due to potential interactions. Furthermore, signal and power transmission through cables may adversely affect nearby equipment. Finally, unintended interactions with cables and other electrical components may result in loss of power to one or more components, with possible undesirable consequences. Accordingly, there is exists a need for a cost-effective device that can provide a desired degree of isolation for such cables, adapters, power sources, and other electrical devices.